How Dare He
by TheScoundrelCookie
Summary: How dare he threaten her brother. How dare he put her in such an awkward position. How dare he... charm her. (Hinted Gorgonicshipping. Written for my mom's b-day.)


**A/N: A ****late ****b-day present for my mom, because I'm a great childing. **

**There's hinted Gorgonicshipping and stuff. This is pre-series? Kinda when Merag and Nasch were still around as Barian Emperors, I guess.**

**I don't own Zexal.**

**How Dare He**

She was standing in the terrace, gazing at the reddened sky of Barian World when he had strutted in. However, Merag paid him no attention, because by now, she knew better than to greet the snarky and grouchy Vector.

So, she remained fixated on the sky, patiently waiting for Nasch to have some free time… which should've been anytime now…

"Meraaaaag," she heard him chime, and the white Barian was quick to shift her stare towards him.

She made sure to give him a puzzled expression as she replied, "Yes, Vector?"

He didn't reply. Instead, he took to pacing over, smiling smugly as magenta eyes followed. However, he finally stopped, deciding to lean on the railing as he stood by the female.

"I've been thinking," Vector began as his purple eyes met her magenta ones, "about killing ol' Nasshu."

Merag nearly flinched at his words, somewhat alarmed that he had just said that.

She glared at him and retorted, "Vector! You know I'm going to tell Na-"

"Tsk, tsk Merag!" he interjected, momentarily standing up straight so he could waggle his clawed finger in her face. "_That_ just won't do."

"And why's that?" she huffed, giving him a harsh stare.

"It'll ruin the surprise~!" the gray Barian chimed, laughing halfheartedly as he rested against the railing once more.

Merag only glared, clenching her fists in annoyance.

How dare he.

"Vector, if you dare even go near Nasch, I will end you myself," she threatened as she fought every urge in her body to strangle him.

The gray Barian huffed before reluctantly replying, "...Fine. I won't kill him… for now."

She narrowed her eyes, "Good."

Vector only rolled his eyes as he then took to staring at the floor, obviously unhappy he'd just postponed his plans for Merag.

Tch, he was growing soft.

Obviously, he would just have to get back at her, and moments later, he got an idea. Stealing a glance at Merag, who had gone back to watching the sky, he nearly chuckled.

The gray Barian moved off of the railing as he then reached for the female and caught a hold of her right wrist. Instantaneously, she tried to pull away, but it was no surprise she failed since he was stronger than she.

Vector tugged on her arm which resulted in the female tumbling and falling into his arms. She hitched her breath, obviously stunned while he gave a chuckle.

Merag ignored this though as she began to pull away from him, intent on scolding the Barian for his action. However, that was when she felt him wrap his arms around her waist, leaving her no way of getting out of his grip.

"Psh, as annoying as you are, you're kinda cute," he whispered, his eyes dazzling in amusement when her only response was a dumbfounded expression.

However, the white Barian was quick to regain her composure as she then looked up, eyes half-lidded, "You're not bad yourself."

As she said this, she ran her hand along his cheek.

Vector averted his eyes to her palm for a moment, expecting her to slap him, but he was mistaken. Instead, she pulled on the hair-like strands atop his head.

The gray Barian yelled, releasing his hold on her as he stumbled back, clutching his head in pain.

"You..." he grunted, giving her a death stare.

Merag crossed her arms, laughing to herself as she watched the other Barian.

"Tch, you remember this Merag," he grumbled, stalking off in anger.

The female Barian only continued laughing as she watched him leave.

Even though she did have a slight, rather close to nonexistent attraction on Vector, she'd never admit that.

Why?

Well, this was Vector after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There, there. Done. DONE. I TOLD YOU. **

**Read, review, or not.**

**Bye. **


End file.
